


Paw Prints | Dean Winchester x Skin Walker!Reader

by CorgiTimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canine!Reader, Child Abuse, Death, Multi, Non Consensual, Parent Death, Rape, Skin Walker!Reader, Will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiTimes/pseuds/CorgiTimes
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a new friend. She's more important than even she herself knows.





	1. Introductions

A shifter. Dean and Sam had been hunting one but after asking around town and a few interesting events, they've begun to suspect that there is more than one. After everything they'd been through together they didn't want to risk ever losing each other, and so they decided to search for help. They were sitting side by side in the impala driving back to the motel, as Sam opened up the glovebox. There was a thunk as something fell down to the floor and Sam leaned down to investigate. He leaned down and felt along the floor, his hand finally resting on a clunky flip phone.

"This one of dad's?" Sam asked his brother, not having seen the phone before himself.

"What?" Dean asked looking over at his brother, "I dunno, could be. Why don't you open it up before asking me?"

Sam grumbled at his brother before opening up the phone. After screwing around for a few minutes he was finally able to hack past the password and get into the voicemail. There was only one in the inbox and out of pure curiosity, he pressed play.

"Hey, Bobby. I know you're too proud to admit it but know that if you're needing help you can call me, alright? I don't mind driving down." A female voice played through the speakers. 

"Who do you think that was?" Sam asked, hoping his brother knew who that was.

"I dunno, but I hope she's hot." Dean asked, always thinking with his downstairs brain. "Call her back, maybe she can help us out with this thing."

Sam scoffed but didn't want to argue with his brother, hitting the call back and listening to the dial tone.

"Hello, Bobby?" The same female voice came through into Sam's ear.

"No sorry, this is Sam Winchester."

"Oh, you were practically Bobby's kid, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

"So, what do you need? Friend of Bobby's is a friend of mine."

"We're dealing with a couple of shifters, we were hoping maybe we could get some help?"

"Sure thing, send me your location and I'll be there soon as I can!" She hung up and Sam started to text her their motel's address when Dean spoke up from the driver's seat.

"I'm totally gonna get laid."

* * * * * * * * * *

They were sitting in the motel room, Sam doing research at the table while Dean cleaned his guns on the bed, as a knock came at the door. The brothers exchanged looks before Dean jumped up to answer. As he opened the door he was met with a (h/c) haired girl with (e/c) eyes and a (f/c) flannel. You grinned at him before walking straight past him and into the room. Dean watched as you walked in and smiled.

"My name's Dean."

"Nice to meet you." You barely spared him a glance before looking over to the younger brother.

"You must be Sam, then?" 

"Yep."

"Well, it's nice to meet Bobby's kids. The names (y/n). (y/n) (l/n)."

"It sure is nice to meet you too." Said Dean, "So how'd you know Bobby, he never mentioned you to us."

Your smile faltered a bit, "Sounds like him, he uh, he helped me."

"He helped a lot of people." Sam smiled.

"You're letting in a breeze." You turned to look at Dean. He looked up at you and he realized he was still holding the door open. He cleared his throat before walking back in and sitting on the couch.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam cut him off before he had a chance.

"So, we think we know where the shifters might be hiding, we're just trying to figure out our best plan of attack."

"Alright, let's get to work then." You moved closer to sit next to Sam at the table. Unbeknownst to you Dean was upset by how you seemed to favour Sam over him.

* * * * * * * * * *

The hunt had been going well so far. The three of you had found the shifter's lair to be a typical place, the sewer. You had already managed to take out one of them, who had been posing as a bank accountant. You hadn't yet found if the accountant was still alive or not, but your current priority was taking out the other shifter(s). You knew there was at least one other, but you weren't sure yet if there could be more. At this very moment you were trudging through the muck. All three of you sticking together to avoid having a shifter pick one of you off and pose as them. 

You were walking slowly and as quietly as you could, a 90 degree turn came ahead so the three of you stayed wary of it. Readying your weapons and approaching the corner slowly. You walked ahead first, you had become the leader of the triangle a while back, much to the boy's dismay. You made you're way to the corner, you didn't hear anything and so you spun yourself around quickly. You made out about 2 figures before something hit your head, and you dropped the ground unconscious.

* * * * * * * * * *

As your vision returned slowly you started to struggle. Finding your entire midsection surrounded by ropes and attached to a pole. As you looked around your eyes landed on the two brothers, both stuck in the same predicament as you. Before you could say anything, the two figures from before came into your view. One short and one tall.

"Well look who we've found." The shorter of the two spoke first.

"The winchesters. You've killed so many of our kind and now it's our time for revenge." The taller continued.

"You killed our sister," They turned to you, "And now we're going to kill yours." 

"I'm not even related to them." You spat, angry at your current situation.

"Poetic justice don't need to be too specific." He grinned, running the knife over your cheek and leaving a trail of blood. They then turned back to look at Sam and Dean who had been watching with panicked expressions.

Now, no one was watching you. You knew what you could do to escape. Your bones started to crack as you began to change into your canine form. Once you were completely transformed into a duck tolling retriever, the ropes fell loosely around your body. No one had noticed you yet so you jumped at the shorter shifter, wrapping your jaws around his neck. He started to throw you around. Sam must have been close to freeing himself as he soon jumped up and took down the other shifter. As you continued to fight with your own adversary Sam used his silver knife and stabbed him, leaving both shifter's dead. Sam gave you a glance before rushing to his brother's aid and freeing him. Dean immediately started to come at you, silver knife in hand. You tucked your tail between your legs and started to back away.

"Dean, no!" Sam grabbed his arms.

"What the hell Sammy, she's a skin walker!" Dean yelled at his brother.

"A skin walker who just saved our lives, a skin walker who knew Bobby!" Sam argued.

"Who's to say Bobby knew what she was?" Dean continued to yell. While they were arguing you were slowly trying to escape, but Dean turned and noticed you. "Oh no you don't!" Sam tried to grab his brother but Dean was too fast. He jumped on you and his weight causing your head to smack off the ground, knocking you unconscious.


	2. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how your whole ordeal started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to make this into a long series because I love the concept and have a lot of ideas.

* * Flashback * *

You were 6 years old. Your (h/c) hair resting gently on your shoulders. You rolled over in your bed, the loud thunder from the storm outside proving successful in keeping you awake. You considered getting up to sleep with your parents, but you affirmed yourself that you were a big girl now. You had just started to fall asleep when a loud crash sounded from downstairs. You pulled the covers over your head, believing for some reason that this would keep you safe. Your breath was caught in your throat and tears of fear started to gather in your eyes as you heard more crashes and the sounds of furniture being moved around. You were about to remove the sheets from your head when your door swung open and smacked against the wall, your grip tightening on the blankets around you.

"(Y/N) sweetie, you need to get up right now." Your dad. He was out of breath and his voice sounded panicked. You launched yourself out of your bed and into his arms, your (f/c) sheets falling off the bed around you.

"You need to get under the bed, now." He spoke urgently and you knew more than to hesitate. This had happened before. Your parents had told you they hunt monsters and you figured they meant the kind that hid in your closet and ate little kids. You quickly scuttled underneath your bed and waited anxiously.

"Don't come out unless it's me, mom, or Bobby alright?" You nodded, not even realizing in your fear that your father wouldn't be able to see this. You hoped he would be back or Bobby would be here soon. You liked Bobby, your parents hung out with him a lot and he would let you run around his car lot.

The door to your room shut and you knew that your dad was now gone. A few minutes passed and more sounds of a struggle could be heard downstairs. You cringed and curled yourself up tighter as you heard your mother scream. Every so often you could hear barking and growls. As far as you knew, no one in your neighbourhood had a dog. Although these sounds would usually make you excited as you loved dogs, it now instilled you with more fear and caused you to shake. Your ragged breaths were silenced as you heard the door to your room open once again. You prayed to anyone that would listen that it was someone there to help you. A pit formed in your stomach as you saw large paws walking across the floor of your bedroom. You were then filled with confusion as the feet appeared to change into that of a human's. They were then joined by two more pairs of feet. You gasped and jumped back as a strangers face peeked under the bed and they looked right at you. You pushed yourself against the wall as he stood up again.

"I didn't know they had a kid." A deep voice said.

"Does it matter? Let's just kill them and get on with it." You were shaking violently.

"We don't kill kids James. I've told you this a million times." You started to cry. 

"Why not? Her parents killed half our pack." You started to cry harder. Your parents. You were definitely fearing the worst for them at this point. 

"Well that's exactly it James. Her parents were strong and brave. If we turn her we can train her to become a powerful member of this pack." There was more shuffling of feet and the bed scraped along the floor leaving you exposed. You looked up to see the three men who were presumably the faces to the voices. You tried to push yourself trough the wall as one of the taller man walked closer and closer to you.

"Sorry kid, but it's better than the alternative I promise." You watched on in horror and your jaw fell open as he somehow turned into a large German Shepard right in front of you. You shut your eyes right as he lunged forward. You screamed and cried loudly as he bit into your shoulder and your eyes were forced open in shock of what had just happened. You were however forced to clamp them shut once again as a bright white light filled the whole room accompanied by the sound of fluttering feathers. Tears continues to fall from your eyes from the pain and the screams of the three men started to fill the room. You opened your eyes slowly as the light died down.

"Hey kid, you're gonna be alright, okay?" You screamed again as a new man reached out to touch you. But your scream was lost as the pain from your shoulder faded and you looked up at the man and finally got a good look at him. He had longish hair and his eyes were this beautiful honey looking colour. He had this aura about him that caused you to immediately feel safe and calm. You reached out to him, and he hesitantly picked you up, resting you against his shoulder. "I was too late." You heard him mumble under his breath but you didn't think much of it, you were practically falling asleep on this man.

"Who are you?" You spoke quietly, still struggling to process the events of that night.

"My names Gabriel, sweetheart. I'm an archangel."

"Who were those guys?"

"They're called skinwalkers, honey. They can transform into dogs, and they uh.. Well they eat hearts."

"Why did he bite me?"

He paused for a moment. "He turned you into a skinwalker too."

"Am I gonna have to eat hearts too? I prefer candy."

Gabriel chuckled. "I like you kid. No, you won't have to eat hearts. I can use my special angel powers to make sure of it ok?" 

"Ok. Thank you mister Gabriel."

"Your welcome honey, now go to sleep."

* * End of Flashback * *

Your eyes snapped open from your memory. Pain shot through your head as you were reminded of the events of last night... Or whenever it was. You immediately recognized the cool sting of something metal around your neck and the darkness of the room. As you tried to stand up your realized you were still in your canine form. As you stood up and looked around you recognized the Winchesters entering the room.

"Mornin' bitch." Dean chuckled, obviously proud of his own word play but Sam simply sent him a glare. Before Dean could open his mouth again you started barking angrily, hoping to deliver some sort of fear. However being cursed with a smaller dog breed it only worked to piss off the older Winchester more. You attempted to change into your human form but panicked as you found yourself unable to do anything. You started to growl at the boys wondering what they'd done to you, but couldn't get very close due to being restricted by a chain. 

"Maybe we should take the chains off," Sam started, "then she could shift and actually talk to us."

"No way." Dean answered. "I'm not giving her a chance even for a second."

"Than lets at least call Cas, man." Sam begged.

"Fine. If it means you'll stop bitching at me. Cas get your feathery ass down here!" Who was Cas? You didn't know if you should be terrified or not, but given your current situation you were already pretty scared.

Soon enough, another sound of feathers filled the air. You were suddenly reminded of your childhood. Was he another archangel? You questions were soon answered as Dean spoke up. 

"This is Castiel, he's an angel. So no funny business."

The trench coated man, Castiel, turned to look at you. You tucked your tail between your legs and backed up into the wall feeling the power radiating off of him. 

"She isn't planning on doing anything," he walked a bit closer and squinted, tilting his head. He gave you this look as though he knew who you were, but you swore you'd never seen him before. He continued after a second, "and she'd like you to remove these chains."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based in season 8. Not all of it lines up to the timeline exactly, some little things are changed to fit my story like how long they've been in the bunker.

Sam then looked to Dean. Looking at him and motioning for him to take the chains off of you. Dean finally got his brothers message and his expression changed to one of shock.

"Hey, no way man. You wanna be the dog lover then you let her free. I'm not getting anywhere near that monster." Well that hurt your feelings. Once you were able to talk you were going to give him a lecture.

"Fine." Sam grumbled, before hesitantly stepping forward. Although he was defending you before he still seemed scared of you.

You trusted Sam more than his brother but you still had your doubts. Hunters were ruthless. You would know. You turned to look at the angel. Your eyes begging him to know whether or not to trust Sam right now. He nodded and so you stepped forward to give the hunter better access. He quickly unlocked the chains around you neck before jumping backwards in fear that you might attack. You shook yourself off before immediately changing back into your human form. You felt much better. To you, your human form would always be your real body. You brushed your (h/c) out of your eyes before turning back to look at the brothers. You took a small step towards them, but you noticed Dean immediately pulled a blade out from behind his back. You put your hands up as a gesture of peace.

"So now that we're face to, human, face. What do you want to know?" You decided to be the first one to speak.

The brothers both looked at each other. They hadn't actually imagined getting this far, they didn't know what to ask. Sam opened his mouth, but nothing came out before he just shut it again.

"All right. Why don't I start you off then. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm a hunter, my parents are dead and I'm a skinwalker."

Sam finally found his voice. "Did Bobby know?"

"Yea he knew. Saved my fluffy ass more than I'd like to admit."

Dean started to walk towards you and you looked straight at him. Full of anger for how he had acted towards you. "Why the hell would he save the life of a murderer?"

Your face flashed with anger. "I'm not a murderer. I haven't eaten a heart and I never will." You snarled at the older brother. 

Sam suddenly became curious. "But, how? I mean no offense but you're a skinwalker. It should be instinct?"

You sighed. You didn't like to talk about your past but you had to if you wanted to gain the trust of the brothers. "Look. Before you start to think I'm crazy, just hear me out okay? It happened when I was six years old. This pack came in and killed my parents. I guess they had some code against killing kids so they chose to just turn me instead. Which they succeeded, in, obviously," you gestured to yourself "then this, this light filled the room. This guy came in and said he was an archangel. Said he'd use his powers to make it so I didn't have to eat people. He was the real deal I guess"

Dean then perked up, suddenly interested in your story. "Archangel, did he, did he say his name?"

"Sorry, I don't remember." You'd tried for a long time to remember the name of your savoir. To find him, to thank him. But you hadn't seen him since.

Dean swore under his breath. "Ok. Why the hell am I even supposed to believe you? You're the thing we hunt for Christ's sake."

Castiel finally stepped forward. You had forgotten that he was even there. "She's telling the truth, Dean." He stopped there, but he looked like he had more to say. Whatever it was, he wasn't ready to share with the group.

"Alright, do we trust I'm not going to be killing anybody now? Because I've got a killer headache and I would really like to lie down."

* * * * *

The brothers had taken you to an empty room and as soon as you hit the bed you had fallen asleep. You woke up again, presumably a few hours later. You didn't know exactly where you were, but it was huge. There were no windows which led you to believe you were likely somewhere underground. Everything inside was extremely dated. Following the voices of the brothers you immediately made it into a large room with a long table in the middle and shelves of books lining the walls. At the table sat both the brothers, dean eating a sandwich and Sam with a book open in front of him.

"Hey." As soon as you spoke both brothers jumped up in a panic. However as soon as their eyes landed on you they both sat back down. 

"Sorry we just aren't you used to having someone else around here." Sam apologized.

"No worries." You tried to be polite as you sat down across from Dean, you didn't want to risk them losing their trust in you.

When you sat down Dean barely spared you a glance from his sandwich but you couldn't help but stare. His forest green eyes, you could get lost in them and his stubble that stuck to his jawline. Nobody could deny that he was sexy. You were snapped out of your Dean induced trance when Dean's phone started to ring. He looked down at it and quickly swallowed his sandwich before answering.

"Yo." Dean's expression quickly changes to one of panic.

"What? Kevin? Kevin!" You didn't know who Kevin was but it seemed like he was in danger.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked from his side.

"Guess." Dean's expression was somber as he got up from the table and went up a set of stairs and out the door which you assumed was the exit. You watched in bewilderment as Sam jumped up and followed after him. Both seemingly forgetting that you were there. Not knowing what else to do with yourself, you made a split decision to follow after them.

* * * * *

You had gotten into a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. You were in the backseat, with Dean driving and Sam riding in the shotgun. Rock music playing through the radio. Dean was speeding down the road and you stared out the window as trees and houses blurred past. Suddenly, Dean looked in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with you. His eyes went wide and he slammed on the brakes, pulling off to the side of the road.

"Why the hell are you still here!?" Dean yelled at you. You were caught off guard. You'd been in the car for almost an hour now. You looked to Sam but he provided no help, obviously also shocked that you were in the car with them.

"Well you guys kind of just left me, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I thought I'd tag along." Dean sighed and started driving again.

"Look kid, I don't want you following us around like some lost puppy, ok? Once we get back from seeing Kevin you're gone, got it?"

"Sure," You were a bit disappointed, you'd been on your own for a while. "who is this Kevin guy, by the way?"

Sam spoke up this time, obviously able to tell you were put off by Dean's harsh nature. "He's a prophet of the lord, he's decoding a demon tablet for us."

"The Lord? As in like, God?" You'd never know what to think on the topic.

"You know angels are real, so why not God?" The older brother said.

"Angels are one thing, God, that's just... just a whole nother level." You had a reason for your distaste of the whole God idea. But it wasn't to be shared with the brothers just yet.

"Yea well, if you're gonna be a good hunter start believing anything."

* * * * *

The car pulled up outside a large boat. Possibly even a boathouse. Dean and Sam approached the door with guns raised, as you realized you had no weapon you quickly shifted into you canine form. It was stronger. The jaw strength of a canine was unbelievable, and being a skinwalker made it even more powerful. The three of you slowly enter through the door, you at the back of the pack.

"Kevin? It's us." Sam called out first.

You looked around and you didn't see anyone inside. Dean however spotted a door and made his way towards it. He cautiously opened it and when it swung open your strong nose was immediately hit with the smell of vomit. 

"Found him." Dean said. You put together that it was Kevin throwing up in there. Dean helped the young Asian boy up and brought him out to sit at the table. He had a bloody nose and bags under his eyes. He was extremely pale and frankly, looked like death. The older Winchester was the first to comment on it.

"Wow. You look like hammered crap." He spoke, rather insensitively.

"Yeah." Kevin answered, sounding just as nasally and sick as he looked.

After being barrated on his current living conditions of barely sleeping and surviving off hot dogs, he revealed that he had figured out how to close the gates of hell. This immediately caught your attention and you jumped up onto one of the chairs. Kevin jumped a bit before staring at you curiously.

"You guys got a dog?" He asked. The brothers looked over to you, just now realizing that you were still in your canine form.

"Uhhh, not exactly?" Dean tried to search for the right words.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kevin persisted. You shifted back into your human form and leaned back in the chair. Kevin jumped up in fear. 

"What the hell?!"

"She's a skinwalker." Sam said, trying to calm him down. "they can turn into dogs."

"The names (Y/N)." You smiled at him. 

"Ok. Weird." Kevin took it a lot better than you had expected. He hadn't tried to kill you for one.

"Okay okay, sealing the gates of hell," Sam started to get us back on track, "So, what does this mean? What are we looking at?"

Kevin explained that there was an Enochian spell. You recognized this to be the language of the angels. The spell had to be spoken after completing each of the three trials. The trials were like that of Hercules. You had to be unafraid of death to take them one. The first trial was to kill a hellhound and bathe in its blood. Dean made a plan to just find someone who hit big money 10 years ago and be there for when the hellhounds arrive. Dean was about to leave to buy Kevin some better food when a fluttering of wings could be heard and Castiel appeared in the room.

"Yo Cas, what's goin on?" Dean asked.

"I know why I recognized (Y/N)." He spoke in his gravelly voice.

"What?" You and Dean responded simultaneously. You'd never met Castiel before in your life.

"The Archangel who saved her all those years ago. It was Gabriel." Gabriel! How had you not remembered that name! "He was her guardian angel, the fact she became a skinwalker was a simple mistake by him. Being too slow to rescue her sooner."

"Cas, what's so important about her? I thought only prophets had Archangels to protect them." Sam questioned the angel.

"(Y/N) has been protected because she is intended to complete the demon trials."


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into more of your past and research into your importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I had some trouble with my own mental health that I needed to make a priority. Thank you to everyone who is still reading though, I love you all and I will try to post more.

You jumped up out of your seat. "What the hell do you mean intended? What the hell is a guardian angel? Why the hell do I have one?" You were panicking. Your preferred not to bring up the details of your past. If Gabriel was your guardian angel why had he not been there when all those.... things, happened. As you were rambling on you realized both of the brothers had started to back away, they had seen you in action. Kevin just continued to stare dumbfounded while Castiel's piercing blue eyes felt like they were looking straight into your soul. 

"Is someone going to say something!?" You were growing irritated from the silence. 

"Okay, Cass, let's talk about this. Why was (Y/N) chosen? She seems pretty damn normal to me." Dean decided to be the first to speak.

Cass moved his gaze from you to the older brother. "It's not up to me to understand God's will. But all angels knew the story. The story of the girl who is meant to put demons away for good. We never knew her name but we all knew her face. Gabriel was told he would be her guardian angel when the time came, he used to flaunt about heaven, bragging about how he was selected by our Father to guard the chosen one. However from what I have heard it doesn't seem like he did a very good job." He looks at you again with sympathetic eyes. You can tell that Castiel knows about what else happened to you, but the brothers likely assume he is just speaking of your skin walker state. 

"Gods will? Why does God have to be involved? If he's even real that is!" You started to grow angry. But then, you started to scream. "Fuck!" Pain. It was all you could feel. A searing pain running through your skull, you squeezed your eyes shut as you fell to the ground. The brothers rushed to your aid, unsure what to do as your body convulsed on the floor. As the brothers saw your shaking body, you saw a man. A scruffier looking man with blue eyes. His met your own and he just stared at you, he smiled gently before everything went to black.

The boys watched in a panic as your body shook angrily.

"Cass! Do something!" Sam yelled, but the angel simply stood and watched. Both winchesters looked on with confusion as moments later Castiel disappeared. Your body soon stilled. Dean checked and fortunately you still had a pulse, and so he picked you up and carried you to the impala, Sam in tow. Kevin left behind to take care of himself again.

* * * * * 

**FLASHBACK**

You were eight now, and you had been staying with Gabriel for a couple years. You had bonded over this time and he may as well have been your dad. Around a week ago he told you he had to leave, something about being called for a talk "upstairs". He promised to be back however it had been a while and you had heard nothing from him. So, you decided you just had to go search for Gabe yourself. 

You walked out the front door and into the busy street. You had to admit you were scared, you had only ever left the house when you were with Gabe. But you trudged on, determined to find your missing guardian. Not only the buildings towered over you, but the people as well. It all started to become too much for you. You spotted an alley to the right, and not knowing any better you dipped into it. You slouched down on the wall and began to cry. 

"Hey kid, you okay?" You don't know how long it had been but you must've fallen asleep, as you awoke to a mans voice and a hand shaking your shoulder. You immediately stood up and jumped away, remembering the night your parents had died. As you looked up you noticed the man was joined by two more on either side. 

You had a lot of options to think about. These guys could be nice like Gabriel, or they could be like the men that had killed your parents. You decided you didn't want to take any chances. You tried to jump up and run but the man who had spoken to you wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you up easily. You started to kick and scream but he quickly clasped a large hand over your mouth, muffling your noises of protest. Quicker than anyone could see, you were crammed into a car, driving off down the street.

* * * * *

You peeled your eyes open again. You felt exhausted and utterly drained. You started to remember what had happened before you had passed out. Everything about Kevin and the demon trials and how, for some reason, you were meant to complete them. You pushed yourself up on the bed you found yourself on and let out a sigh. You looked to your left as you heard shuffling and found Dean sitting in a chair next to the bed, the other brother nowhere to be found.

"Hey! You're finally up, how you feeling?" Dean questioned.

"Shitty." You were honest.

"You scared us for a second there." Was that, concern in his voice? "Sam and I carried you into the impala, brought you back the bunker."

"Speaking of Sam, where is he?" You were curious as to where the taller had gotten off to. As you said this Deans face shifted almost into one you might call angry, but you couldn't tell for sure before he spoke up.

"He uh, he went to do some research. See if he can find anything on this whole prophecy thing."

Speak of the devil, Sam burst into the room, an excited look on his face. 

"Dean I think I found it." Without even looking at you he turned and ran back to the library. You and Dean exchanged glances before you lifted yourself out of the bed and followed after him.

You arrived back in the room with the long table where Sam was sitting, surrounded by different files and large dusty books. You assumed Sam had heard you enter as he started reading out of a very old and torn looking book.

"Guarded by an archangel of the lord the girl will be protected." 

As Sam finished speaking he held up the book for you and Dean to see the pages he had been reading from. The two of you walked closer to see more clearly. On one side was the text Sam had read, there was clearly more to it but the page had been ripped away. As you looked to the other side your expression changed to one of shock. A drawing. A drawing that was very obviously you. Dean looked at you after seeing the same thing, his face read shock as well. Sam looked up at the two of you.

"Cass was right. (Y/N) is definitely important for something."


End file.
